tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ruuben Linna
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and he can be found here. , , , , |marital = Married (as of 1994) |blood status = |bap rank = "Dirty" |Age = * (present day) * (at the end of the ) * (at the end of the ) |Title = * * * Quidditch Captain (Rättförtrolling Quidditch Team, formerly (at school), late 1973 - mid 1975; Finnish National Team, 1990 - 1998) * Journalist (on quidditch, Päivittäin Paasselkä) * Commentator (on quidditch, for Finnish-speaking audience, as of 1998) * (winner) |Signature = |alias = * Roo (by his mother) * Rube (to his friends) * Rubey (to some) * |species = Human |gender = Male |height = 6'2" |hair = Black |eyes = Icy blue fading into a light shade of sage green in the centres |skin = Light brown |family = * Suvi Vanhanen (wife) * Aava Linna (daughter) * Margo Linna (née Sommers) (mother) * Edvin Linna (father) * Tomi Linna (brother) * Sabrina Coleman (former sister-in-law) * Aleksi Linna (niece) * Maire Linna (nephew) * Elisa Jääskeläinen (née Linna) (sister) * Jalmari Jääskeläinen (brother-in-law) † * Niina Jääskeläinen (niece) * Iiris Jääskeläinen (niece) * Tiia Penttilä (née Linna) (sister) * Valdemar Penttilä (brother-in-law) * Manu Penttilä (nephew) * Maximilian Sommers (maternal uncle) * Olive Sommers (née Harper) (maternal aunt, by marriage) * Kevin Sommers (maternal cousin) * Marie Sommers (née Frost) (maternal cousin-in-law) * Lilly Sommers (maternal cousin, once removed) * Cole Sommers (maternal cousin, once removed) * John Sommers (maternal cousin, once removed) * Eljas Linna (paternal grandfather) † * Virva Linna (née Ylönen) (paternal grandmother) † * Matthew Sommers (maternal grandfather) † * Jessica Sommers (née Ellis) (maternal grandmother) † * Kalevi Vanhanen I (father-in-law) † * Nocona Toledo (father-in-law) * Pietari Pekkanen (father-in-law) * Aura Pekkanen (née Mustonen) (mother-in-law) * Saana Pekkanen (sister-in-law) * Sebastian Pekkanen (brother-in-law) |Animagus = |jukebox = Voulez Vous (ABBA) |Wand = , 12¾", , simply carved, lightly scratched from use but well looked after. Gives of a light smell of well-prepared mojito. |Patronus = |House = Nøkken |Loyalty = * Rättförtrolling School of Magic ** Nøkken ** Rättförtrolling Quidditch Team (seeker, formerly) ** Rättförtrolling Theatre Club * Finnish National Team (seeker and captain for, formerly, retired) * Ostrobothnia Ouroboroi (seeker for, formerly, retired) * Death eaters (pretended to) * Päivittäin Paasselkä ** Quidditch department * Linna Family * Vanhanen Family * Pekkanen Family |job = * Professional Seeker for the Finnish National Team and Ostrobothnia Ouroboroi (formerly, retired) * Quidditch Commentator (as of 1997) * Lead Quidditch reporter for the Päivittäin Paasselkä |hideg = asdfghjkl }} Ruuben Aleksi Linna, , , (born ) is a born in , to Margo and Edvin Linna. He also has citizenship; this is because his parents met while both studying at , which is in , where his mother was born and raised. Ruuben has three older siblings, Tomi, Elisa and Tiia, none of whom share his trait of having magic, though he is close to them nonetheless. Ruuben attended Rättförtrolling School of Magic between the years and . During his time there he excelled, to an extent, in and ; but there was nothing he excelled in more than at . From his second year, Ruuben served as the school's team's . Biography Early Life Rättförtrolling Years Early Years Final Years Offer from the Ostrobothnia Ouroboroi Quidditch Career Joining the Ouroboroi Joining the National Team Quiddicth World Cup of 1980 Second Wizarding War Battle of Hogwarts Aftermath Later Life Etymology Trivia References Category:Quidditch Players Category:Professional Quidditch Players Category:Päivittäin Paasselkä Category:Pekkanen Family Category:Rättförtrolling Category:Rättförtrolling Quidditch Team Category:Rättförtrolling Alumni Category:Rättförtrolling Student Category:Rättförtrolling Quidditch Captain Category:Quidditch Captain Category:Professional Quidditch Captain Category:Ostrobothnia Ouroboroi Category:Finnish National Team Category:Quidditch Commentator Category:Quidditch Reporter Category:Rättförtrolling School of Magic Category:Jukebox Openers Category:Unregistered Animagus Category:Retired Quidditch Players Category:Grace01121922 Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:World Class Seeker Category:Seeker Category:Professional Seekers Category:Muggle-Born Category:Muggle Born Category:Finnish Speakers Category:Finnish Category:Finnish Wizards Category:Lasse Weasley fan Category:Solberg Duo Fans Category:Lars Hertz fan Category:Anton Eriksson fan Category:Nøkken House Category:Nøkken House Alumni Category:Anđelka Eriksson Fan Category:Vanja Hertz Fans Category:Rättförtrolling Theatre Club Category:Gabriel Holmström Fan Category:Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award Winner Category:Vanhanen Family